Breeze and some Ivy
by Crooked Legacy
Summary: Rated M for later gore and maybe sexual themes. A story I made about the most random couple, Breezepelt and Ivypool. Both in the Dark Forest, but enemy clans? How will this love work out? Better yet, how will the clans survive with a threat on the loose?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own Warriors! Erin Hunter does! This is a little thought of story about Breezepelt and Ivypool!**

**PROLOGUE:**

Blood fell across all over the field. Many cats lie on the ground bleeding. Why is this war happening? I-Its not supposed to happen! Harespring. . . Emberfoot. . . my own mother Nightcloud! Just on the ground. . . bleeding. . .

"Kestrelflight! Kestrelflight! I need help!" I yowled. He should still be alive. . . he's barricaded in his den still, right? Starclan save us please. . . This battle between Windclan and Thunderclan is stupid!

"Well, looks like one of the Dark Forest cats is right here." A voice growled. I hissed. Lionblaze.

"What do you want you piece of fox-dung? You and your clan will pay!" I yelled. Lionblaze snorted.

"With what? Windclan's cowering and whimpering? I'd like to see your excuse for a clan try." _What did that filthy fleabag say? Look at his pathetic clan!_

"I hope you'll look forward to tasting your own blood!" I growled. I jumped at him, claws out, paws extended. He hopped right out of the way. I only hit his fur a little. _COWARD! I thought you were a brute! Take on everything! _He narrowed his eyes and leaped at me. He shot like lightning right on top of me. He had me pinned to the hard, cold, ground. I ready my hind legs and knocked him off. He barely budged but came off! He hissed and swatted at me. He hit across my face. Blood shot out. I yowled in fury and swung at him with rage. He swiftly moved to the side and as I was passing he bit on to my tail and swung me across the field.

"You're obviously not worth the trouble, get this through your tiny mouse-brain, you are weak. A coward. You can't take on Thunderclan, and definatly not _me_." He spat. I coughed up blood and hissed.

"Lionblaze! You're mneeded! Firestar is being attacked! Three cats surrounding him!" A she-cat voice mewed. Oh, Ivypool. From the Dark Forest. . . her dark blue eyes. . . just- just. . . stun me... Lionblaze ran off towards hissing cats. I struggled up and looked at Ivypool. SHe looked around, and walked over.

"Hi, Breezepelt, remember me?" She asked. She lowered her voice, "The Dark Forest. . ."

"Yeah, I remember. . . Do you know whats up with this battle? Your clan just came and attacked us!" I hissed.

"Well, Firestar said something about prey stealing. . ." She whispered.

"Ivypool! What are you doing? Attck the enemy!" A voice hissed. _Brambleclaw! _I have been waiting to face him forever! To slit his throat with my very claws would make me feared. . .

"Protect our clan!" Onestar yowled. Crowfeather, Owlwhisker, and Antpelt all jumped on Brambleclaw. Heathertail walked over to me.

"What are you doing? She's an enemy! Attack her!" She ordered.

"But, I- I ca-. . ." I stuttered to speak. Heathertail looked at me with dusgust. She hissed at me and turned her head towards Ivypool. Her claws slid out. Just with the blink of an eye, Heathertail had Ivypool pinned. Ivypool slashed at Heathertail's face. A clean hit. Heathertail spun off and growled. I couldn't move. . . I just couldn't. . . Ivypool jumped towards Heathertail and sliced across her left shoulder. Heathertail sprung back quickly as her paw was still near and bit her paw with a death glare. With a startled jump, Ivypool hopped back in pain. Heathertail hopped on Ivypool and placed her claws on he throat.

"Thunderclan, reatreat!" Firestar called. "RETREAT!" Ivypool struggled to get out. And Heathertail started to dig her claws into her throat. . .


	2. Unexpected 'guests'

**DISCLAIMER: Warriors is still not owned by me! Just Erin Hunter!**

_Chapter one_

**~_Breezepelt's P.O.V.~_**

I woke up with something prodding my side. I looked up to see Heathertail.

"Oh. . . hi Heathertail! What's up?" I yawned.

"You want to go hunting? Ashfoot's sending a patrol. And, she said to go get you." She purred. I nodded. I got up and let out a big yawn.

"Alright. Let's get our game on." I smirked. I chased out after her. There in the clearing stood Ashfoot and Weasefur.

"Let's go." Ashfoot beckoned. I followed right behind. "We're going to be hunting near Thunderclan camp. Keep your guard high."

"Why?" Weaselfur looked puzzled. Ashfur looked at him like he was an idiot, like always.

"Thunderclan have been stealing prey and crossed the border, but-" Heathertail started, but Ashfoot cut her off.

"We have enough proof. A dead, half-eaten rabbit in our territory with Thunderclan's stench on it." Ashfoot snorted. _Really? Thunderclan. . . _I thought.

"Wake up, hello? Breezepelt, you alive?" Weaselfur said in a 'worryish' way.

"Wha-? Oh, yeah. Just thinking. . . of stuff. . ." I muttered. Weaselfur just said OK and carried on.

"Alright, we need to split up." Ashfoot ordered. We all nodded. Weaselfur followed the scent of a mouse. Ashfoot went into the direction of noises in a bush. Probably voles. Heathertail walked up to me.

"Wanna go closer to the border and see what we can find?" She said. She had a mischevious glint in her eyes. I looked in amazement at her. Just like her apprentice days, she's finally getting more. . . well, mischevious.

"That sounds. . . like if we're caught, we'll get chewed out. . . alright!" I cheered. Well, hanging out with Heathertail like this, will definatly be worth it! We silently crawled closer towards the border. Heathertail tapped me with her tail. Thunderclan cats! At the border! It looks like Brambleclaw, Dustpelt, Thornclaw, and Icecloud. _Uuuurgh, Brambleclaw. _

"Alright. Firestar has asked for me to grab cats to get more information on Windclan's plots." Brambleclaw cleared his thorat. Our plots? Me and Heathertail both looked at eachother with confusion. Dustpelt and Thornclaw nodded. But Icecloud was on edge.

"Why is _she _with us." Thornclaw looked at Icecloud with disgust.

"She is going to help. A she-cat can also spy. We all know toms aren't the only dependent ones." Brambleclaw growled. I heard Dustpelt say _true, true_. Brambleclaw whispered something to Dustpelt and Thornclaw. They ducked and crossed the border. I was about to jump up and scream, but Heathertail 'sh'ed me. She mouthed, follow me. She silenty crept towards camp. I followed. When we were far enough away to where no one can see us, we got up.

"We need to find Weaselfur and Ashfoot! I got an idea!" Heathertail mewed. She sounded excited. I nodded. And easy enough we bumped in Ashfoot and Weaselfur.

"Why haven't you two caught any prey?" Ashfoot scolded.

"Just follow me, its important. I'll explain when we get to camp." Heathertail said quickly. Ashfoot rolled her eyes and followed Heathertail to camp. When we got to camp Heathertail ran straight to Onestar's den.

"What are you doing in my den?" Onestar inquired. Heathertail explained how Brambleclaw sent Thornclaw and Dustpelt in, for trying to figure out our 'plots'.

"What?" Ashfoot hissed. "We need to attack!"

"No!" Heathertail yelled. "I got an idea to catch them, and the whole clan see them!" She meowed. Ashfoot sighed and settled down.

"Go on." Onestar nodded.

"First, someone guard the entrance," Heathertail smiled. Ashfoot went out to the entrance and faced towards camp. "We need them to come to us, they will be eavsdropping obviously. So we will start fake talking about going to attack them tonight! Most of the cats will be on guard, and awake. And not sleep. We need to take action like this! When our time is right, we'll attack." She whispered. Onestar nodded and smiled.

"Amazing! Smart idea! Now, Ashfoot come here." Onestar ordered. He looked at her and winked. "We need to talk about our battle plan." Ashfoot looked at Heathertail with approval and nodded. Heathertail looked so happy. I smiled. Onestar ordered us to go hunt for the prey we didn't bring. I nodded. When we got out of camp I looked at Heathertail.

"That is an amazing plan! I can't wait to see their faces!" I laughed.

"Yes! I mean, this could lead them to attack us instead, but they'll be tired already!" Heathertail gleemed. I hopped around in joy with her. Then we heard rustling in the bushes. Heathertail crouched down. I did the same. We stepped slowly towards the bush. She dashed into the bushes and came out with a dead mouse.

"Quick catch!" I commented. She purred and nodded. "You know, I thought it was the Thunderclan cats-" I ducked as I heard the talking. Heathertail ducked as well.

"I can't believe they're going to attack us TONIGHT! We need our defences!" Dustpelt yowled. Thornclaw looked at him.

"You idiot!" He growled. He wacked him with his paw. "It's obviously fake! They knew we were going to come!"

"But how'd they know we were trying to think over plots?" Dustpelt snorted. Thornclaw shook his head.

"They would think we came to steal prey, and get a little more information on stuff from the leader. I just have a queasy fealing in my stomach." Thornclaw retorted. Dustpelt sighed and nodded. "We need to spring in action. C'mon we need to get back to Firestar! First, Brambleclaw." They started run. Thornclaw stopped.

"Ow! Heyy-? What was that for, why'd wer stop?" Dustpelt sneezed. Thornclaw turned around. Oh- oh no! Did he see us?

"Smell the air. That Windclan scent is awfully close." Thornclaw hissed. "Show yourself!" I started to shiver. I could feel Heathertail's heart beating.

"Oh, I see," Thornclaw smirked, "you're too _scared_. Pitiful fox-brains." A growl slipped through my through, and Heathertail hissed.

"I heard them!" Dustpelt hissed.

"Heard who, can you tell exactally? Or just Windclan?" Thornclaw mewed.

"Sweet, a really. . . really. . . sweet scent. . . . . ." Dustpelt seemed dazed. "Maaaaaaaaaannnnnn, I know I have a mate- but- but. . . That's Heathertail I smell! Man I wish she was Thunderclan!" Heathertail hissed. _She would never mate with **HIM**. _I thought. Thornclaw smiled.

"Come out you little rats. WHy don't we have a little fun?" He sneered. Heathertail pooped up.

"We are not RATS. You are the rats, Thunderclan. Stealing our prey was over the line, and leaving it on our territory? Disgusting fleabags!" She spat. Dustpelt seemed to smack out of his trance. I quickly stood up beside Heathertail.

"What do you want?" I hissed. Thornclaw narrowed his eyes at me.

"What is your real plot? I'm not letting you attack my clan, I can't. And that prey, there's just one problem-" Heathertail growled at Thornclaw.

"The problem is that you filthy Thunderclan cats did what you did!" Wow... I've never seen her so furious.

"No, we-" Before Thornclaw could finish, Heathertail jumped at Thornclaw claws out.

"Heathertail!" I screeched. Thornclaw kicked Heathertail off. Dustpelt jumped towards me.

"So, is this your attack now?" He hissed. Is he stupid?

"What? No, no why would you- we would attack the whole clan- ugh, your impossible to talk to. . ." I sighed. I lifted my head and slashed at his face. He quickly and smoothly ducked out of my way. Easy, Tigerstar has taught me what to do if this happens. Dustpelt flung at me. I jumped in th air really high and landed back down at him. _Woah, that was high. . ._ I bit and scratched at him. I felt something topple on to me. Heathertail! Thornclaw, he, he- he flung her at me! Starclan save us!

"We need to-" Heathertail spat out blood, "retreat..." She wheezed. I nodded. I grabbed Dustpelt by the scruff and flung him away.

"Stay off of our territory!" I growled.

"I don't know if you noticed, but you just lost." Thornclaw laughed. I glared at him. Just then we heard breathing, heavy.

"STOP!" A voice commanded. "Get, off of our territory, or does Firestar have to know about this?" Oh thank goodness, Crowfeather!

"I could care less about what that kittypet would do to me, what? Is he going to make me eat pellets?" Thornclaw snickered. Dustpelt also laughed.

"No, but he CAN exile you." Crowfeather hissed. "Now get off." Thornclaw hissed. He dashed away over the border, Dustpelt following.

"Thanks Crowfeather. . ." Heathertail sighed. I nodded to Crowfeather.

"Don't mention it, they would've been dead anyways. No one disrespects Windclan. Now, lets get you two back to camp. Breezepelt, you didn't get hurt?" Crowfeather looked surprised. I could say Dustpelt's weak. . .

"Its nothing I couldn't handle." I said pridefully.

"Then you should've stopped it before more damage happened, look at Heathertail!" Crowfeather scolded. I drooped my ears.

"Sorry. . . . ." I mumbled. We followed Crowfeather back to camp. Kestrelflight patched up Heathertail.

"Now you two should get some rest." He mewed. I nodded. I crawled up next to Heathertail and closed my eyes. I could feel her purring silently. . .


	3. A swift and dark training session

**Disclaimer:Blah bee la dee ra! You already know that Erin Hunter owns Warriors! If you don't, WHY ARE YOU READING THIS? lol :D**

_~I'vypool's P.O.V.~_

I opened my eyes. It was dark. _Training and spying time. . ._ I thought. I looked around to see many of the Dark Forest recruits training.

"Ivypool, finally your here." I heard a deep voice.

"Sorry Hawkfrost, Firestar had to announce something." I yawned. He nodded. _I know, I know... excuses right? _I rolled my eyes. Hawkfrost told me to follow. We ended up in a grassy plain, well black grass, and not so grassy.

"You and all of Thunderclan know that Windclan are trying to attack. And the little witch Heathertail set up a plan. Lucky for Dustpelt and Thornclaw, well. . . Thornclaw, he was smarter than Windclan's first step." Hawkfrost sneered. I nodded. I caught something from the corner of my eye. I looked over to see Breezepelt training with Antpelt. I blinked and shot my head to look back at Hawkfrost.

"Wait, does this mean you favorite Thunderclan?" I asked. Hawkfrost snorted.

"Not with that kittypet in charge, my father would've been in charge, but was too _weak _for a small cat!" He laughed. I stared in horror. Tigerstar was right behind him as he said that. I put my ears flat. Hawkfrost can take penelty, right?

"Now, now, now. . . we've got a rotten bird over here." Tigerstar hissed. He walked in front of Hawkfrost and growled. Hawkfrost hissed. _I would tell them to stop but- but, he's Tigerstar! And his stupid son! At least Brambleclaw isn't like this. . ._ I thought. Well, I gotta sit back and watch. Tigerstar dug his claws into Hawkfrost's shoulders. He yowled in pain. He immediatly fell on his back and kicked him of with his legs. Tigerstar kind of tore from fur and skin from Hawkfrost's shoulders though. . . . . "Get back to training." Tigerstar called as he walked away. Hawkfrost got up and growled.

"Alright-" He cleared his throat. "you still need to practice against Windclan, luckily, we have two cats from Windclan right now that have nothing better to do." I nodded. I turned my head over to Breezepelt and Antpelt. Hawkfrost beckoned them over. They sat in front of me and bowed their heads.

"So, I have to take on these two, at once?" I inquired.

"Yes, you could be attacked by more than two while your other clanmates are stuck fighting others." Hawkfrost mewed. I nodded. Hawkfrost stood back. I crouched in position. Breezepelt looked at me with a sympathetic look. Antpelt just looked. . . like he wants, WANTS, to kill me.

"Coming in our camp was a bad mistake, and our prey? You are disgusting cats." Antpelt hissed. _Wait, we stole prey? No we didn't! I didn't at least. . . . _Antpelt hopped at me and Breezepelt ran around me. They have me on both sides. . . Antpelt jumped at me with fury. I easily jumped to the side. Breezepelt jumped over Antpelt and grabbed ahold onto my legs, with- with his _claws! _Breezepelt just kind of. . . _shivered? _What a nice cat! I know its weird to say but, all of the cats in here desire to kill ANYONE, and he doesn't want to kill _me_. Beat that Dovewing(Sorry sis. . . .)! I flipped my head at him and bit his paws. He let go and hissed. Antpelt spun around and flung his paws at me. His claws hit my cheek. I hissed at hopped at him. I swung at him. I slashed like lightning and hit his eyes. He yowled and knocked me off. I quickly zoomed back at him and grabbed on to his tail. I bir on to it and flung him over near a rock. I stared with my heart beating fast. Right behind the rock was a gorge. It went down. . . DEEP! All I could see was darkness! I was attacked and pushed to the ground. Its Breezepelt! I can't attack him while I'm on my stomach! I struggled as bad as I could, I couldn't pry him off, not like this at least! I wheezed and kicked at the floor. I dug up more dirt. _Wait! I- I got this! _I kept digging at the dirt. Breezepelt kept clawing me. _Nothing- will. . . . . stop! ME! _I kept digging at the ground. It was deep enough where my front legs were completely in the holes. I used my upper body strength and swung myself over. Breezepelt was under me! I took my paws out of the holes and quickly pinned Breezepelt.

"Woah, how did we get face to face?" Breezepelt smiled. I blushed.

"W-well, we're fighting. Nothing, nothing wrong and weird about it. . ." I stuttered. Breezepelt laughed. He licked my nose and flipped me over. I felt my ears touch his. Breezepelt hopped up and grabbed my tail and swung me over. I screeched, I hung on to the. . . the- THE EDGE OF THE CLIFF!

"Ivypool!" Breezepelt yowled. Hawkfrost looked over and hissed.

"This is battle!" Hawkfrost growled.

"But we're also team mates!" Breezepelt yelled. He hopped over near me. "Swing your tail up." I swung it up as far as I could. Breezepelt moved closer to the edge. He tried to bite my tail. He got the tip.

"OW!" I spat. He took out fur instead.

"Sorry!" He apoligized. "I'm trying!" He kept trying to get me up.

"What now?" I yowled. Breezepelt looked a little edgey and sighed.

"Let go." He said.

"What?" I yelled.

"Just let go, and wake up!" He said. I nodded. I took a deep breath and let go.

"You fool! She can't wake up NOW, there's no way!" Hawkfrost hissed. I culd just feel Breezepelts fright. _No. . . No, I trust him. . . I won't die, I'm safe. . . . _I thought. I closed my eyes and let my surroundings take me. . . . . . .

* * *

I opened my eyes to darkness. I saw a mean looking tom.

"Trainings not over." He said. _Oh. . . of course, **Hawkfrost**. _I struggled up and felt. . . I felt, not hurt!

"Where's Breezepelt? And what happened?" I stammered.

"You fellt hrough a vortex hole. I thought it would wake you up. . . but it saved you." I heard Breezeptelt.

"Yeah, that sucked." Hawkfrost snorted. I looked at him and gasped. Breezepelt hissed. And, someone laughed.

"Antpelt!" Breezepelt scolded. Hawkfrost and Antpelt kept laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"So, when is training over?" I inquired. Hawkstar stopped laughing. He coughed and cleared his throat.

"Eh, EH, eh- EM! Egh, sorry. You need to finish one more piece of training for tonight. The speed test." Hawkfrost mewed. I need to run faster than a Windclan cat. . . . That's like. . . IMPOSSIBLE! Well, I just need to set my mind, and be as swift as I can. I nodded. We went back out to the training ground. Where are Breezepelt and Antpelt? And whats with the bushes?

"Um..." I started.

"The bushes are whats holding the Windclan cats, try to get to the other side without getting attacked and pinned. That means, in an actual battle, you would've been killed. Throat slit, stomach cut open, DEAD. Are we clear?" Hawkfrost called. I nodded. I got in my running position. "And. . . GO!" I darted off I kept my eyes at my paws. _I just need to use my other senses. . . . just breath. . . _I thought. I closed my eyes and kept running. I felt vibrations from the bush 5 fox lengths away, due East of my position. I opened my eyes and did a back flip. It was Antpelt. He looked shocked. I landed and darted off again. I started to breath heavily. I once again closed my eyes. . . West, 8 fox lengths, Breezepelt. I felt the vibrations. I got ready to jump. But something touched my tail. That made me flip out. I jumped and screeched. Antpelt laughed. Breezepelt remained silent. I quickly ran faster and faster. Both were at my heels(Do I have heels?). I ran and ran. I saw the end, where the grass was completely gone. I took a breath and jumped. I went far. I landed on the ground. I felt something pop. I gasped in pain. Breezepelt, Antpelt, and Hawkfrost hovered over me.

"Owwww... did... did I- passssss?" I wheezed. I coughed up blood. Hawkfrost purred.

"You did. For now, you passed." He meowed. "Now, wake up, and go eat something, or, just whatever you do." He rolled his eyes. I nodded. I walked over to a rock. I touched it with my paw. _Cold enough... _I shivered.

"Wait! Ivypool!" Breezepelt called. I was about to set my head on the rock but stopped.

"Yeah?" I asked. He gulped.

"I- I, you did great today! I'm really impressed. You did better than any other Thunderclan cat." He purred. I smiled. "And, are you OK?" He asked, with a way, WAY worried look.

"Yeah, its nothing." I said. He nodded.

"Well, see you, tomorrow night." He mewed. I purred as well. I nodded and turned. I layed down on the rock, closed my eyes, and set my forehead on it. I shivered, and woke up finally. . . . and cold. . . . .


	4. The Lost Land

**Disclaimer: I don't think I have to tell you anymore Erin Hunter made warriors and Breezepelt, WIndclan, you get it. So, I don't think I need to post it anymore. . . . Although you might forget who wrote it and wanna see who, well anyways. . . story time! Chapter three!**

~_Breezepelt's P.O.V._~

I woke up with a sting in my side. I shivered. I looked over at my side and saw a scratch. Of course. From training. I got up and stretched. A yawn tagged along right after. I left the warriors den and walked over to the medicine den. I looked inside.

"Hey, Kestrelflight, are you up?" I called.

"Yeah?" I saw his grey head pop up. "What is it?" He asked. I gulped.

"A scratch, from a nasty thorn." I lied. Well, the scratch part was indeed right. He beckoned me with his tail. I walked in and sighed.

"Wow, this is your 5th time in this week. Those thorns are bad!" He laughed. I rolled my eyes. "Alright lie down, and hold still. . . ." He ordered. I followed what he said. He turned back and got something. Marigold, and. . . of course! Cobwebs. He applied the marigold juices to my wound. I held in a growl. It stung BAD. It never really stung before. . . Then he put on some cobweb. "There. Take it off when I tell you." He mewed.

"Now?" I asked. He glared at me and shook his head. He walked away and went through some herbs. I see some of the marigold was in the borage. I laughed. Kestrelflight noticed and laughed too. "So, can I take this off?" I asked again. Kestrelflight looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Sure, go ahead," He said. I started to reach down with my mouth to peel off the web, "If you want to have your blood to still leak from your wound." He mewed. _Oh... whoops... _I thought. That question was helpless. I heard paw steps outside. It was Onestar.

"Breezepelt you are needed on a patrol. Cats were sighted near the border, Thunderclan cats." He said.

"No, he can't go, he's badly injured and is being a baby about it, he says he's dying." Kestrelflight joked. Onestar looked at him with a cold stare. "Sorry, not funny..." Onestar turned his head towards me and flicked his tail. I quickly got up and followed after him. I saw Owlwhisker, Gorsetail, Antpelt, Heathertail, and Furzepaw. I looked over to my apprentice Boulderpaw.

"You're coming with." I told him. His eyes sparkled. We walked over to the patrol.

"Everyone ready?" Gorsetail asked. I nodded. The others just had blood thirsty eyes. _Wow. . . what have we become? Animals? Well, stupid question, we are. . . _We followed Gorsetail. Why is he even leading? Oh well. I want to lead, not. . . cats like _him. _We followed our usual route to our border near Thunderclan. We came to the border and saw some cats over the border. Heatherail hissed. It was Thornclaw and Dustpelt. Brambleclaw was still behind the border with Greystripe and Ivypool. Oh. . . _Oh. . . . Ivypool, how much I really **want **you! _I thought. Naughty, naughty me. . . . I caught Ivypool's eye. She looked _confused_. Like she didn't know what to do. Like, she didn't want to get me caught. . . "Attack!" Gorsetail screeched. I launched myself at Dustpelt. We have something to settle. He swung his paws at my face. He hit under my eyes. The skin busted and blood poured. I hissed and swatted at his face. I managed to cut right under his eye. SCORE! He hissed as the blood trickled out quickly. He bit at my paw. I managed to hold in the pain. I used my hind legs and kicked him really hard in the stomach. Didn't budge. I did it again. A little more loose. . . Once more. . . I kicked hom right off! He didn't go far, but he wasn't biting my paw anymore. I launched myself off of the ground and pinned Dustpelt.

"Any last words?" I sneered. Dustpelt's pupils were really small. His eyes seemed to shake. _I can't kill him. . . . doesn't he have a mate? But my clan- _I thought. But I was toppled over.

"Dustpelt! Go help Thornclaw!" A she-cat mewed. Dustpelt opened his mouth. "Now!" She hissed. Dustpelt nodded and ran off.

"Ivypool! What the heck!" I hissed.

"Sh. You idiot, don't kill anyone in this battle. I understand your fury, but we need to stay put together." She mewed.

"But there would be less cats for the Dark Forest to kill! It'd be a good thing! And what do you mean, stay put together?" I asked. She got off and flicked her tail for me to follow. We quickly snuck away.

"You still following?" She asked.

"Yes. . ." I gulped. I'm still holding back whether to mount her or not. . . .

"Good, we're almost to what I need to show you." She mewed. We quickly moved through the forest. Then we came to a giant wall made of stone. At the bottom, was a hole. She went down into it.

"Why are we going to the noise?" I inquired. On the other side of the wall, there was rapid beating. . . I sighed loudly and followed. I got to the other side. Ivypool called my name. The hole was dark, and made a tunnel. I got to the end and looked up. Ivypool. It was bright up there. I climbed up. I blinked and my eyes widened. The view was gorgeous! Not Ivypool, but she is, but. . . there was a waterfall, a giant waterfall across the way. A bunch of trees, bushes, prey running everywhere.

"It's great, isn't it?" Ivypool's eyes sparkled. She smiled and turned her head to me.

"It is! What is this place? Do the clans know?" I asked. Ivypool hissed.

"The clans must not harm this place." She mewed. "I brought you here, because I can trust you. The other would destroy this beauty, in their acts of greediness and destruction of fighting. I call this the Lost Land. Starclan brought me here in a dream. . . so I came here in reality!" She mewed joyfully. I nodded. Not show the clans? Maybe me and Ivypool can hang out here!

"Ivypool-" I started. She wacked her tail over my mouth.

"Do you want to come here every other day and meet up here? We can train and stuff! And over the waterfall's noise, they won't be able to hear us!" She exclaimed.

"Yes! Of course! But when will we meet?" I asked. Ivypool had her 'thinking' face on.

"How about. . . when we 'go to sleep'." She mewed.

"Its settled, we'll come here at night. Is it safe?" I asked. She nodded.

"No snakes, scorpions nothing! And it so beautiful at night!" She mewed. We bounced around happily.

"Wait. . ." I sighed. "We have to train!" I groaned.

"We can skip a couple of nights. . . . can't we?" Ivypool smirked. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"A couple night missed won't hurt." I agreed. She came over and licked my ear. I perked up my ears and could feel my face get hot. I licked i between her ears as my response back.

"We better get back, they'll notice some missing cats. . . well, I'll see you. . . . tonight!" She mewed. She darted off through the hole. As she disappeared through the hold, my heart sank.


	5. The Triple Threat

**Disclaimer: We all know what I'm going to say. . . . no not cookies are evil! Erin Hunter owns Warriors, but I do I do, own this here story. That I like to call, B.A.S.I. It has a ring to it, doesn't it? Anyways enjoy chapter 4! And for those who didn't read the description about why this is rated M, it has sexual content. And there is sexual content in this story! BRACE YOURSELF!**

~_Ivypool's P.O.V._~

I placed my paws together and stared at them. After coming back to camp from The Lost Land. . . . I'm kind of being chewed out.

"Ivypool! Where were you? We were fighting while you took off, COWARD!" Thornclaw hissed.

"Now now, there's no reason to call her a coward Thornclaw. She must have some explanation. Ivypool?" Firestar sighed.

"I was following something, I thought it was a fleeing Windclan cat. I ran after it through the bushes, and then nothing was their! If it was a fleeing cat, they got away. I'm sorry." I dipped my head. Firestar looked at Thornclaw and nodded his head. Then he walked off.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding Ivypool." Thornclaw apologized. I sighed. "Go out and catch some air." He mewed. He turned away. I also turned and I heard Thornclaw. "Ivypool. . ." He called back.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Be safe." He mewed with a crack in his voice. I nodded. I ran off. I followed the trail to the Lost Land. I sighed and quickly made my way in. _That's weird. . . . _I thought. Someone. . . was watching me. I bit my bottom lip softly and sighed. I smiled as I saw the beautiful waterfall. I could see the sun setting right behind it too. _I can't wait to see Breezepelt tonight! _I smiled. I turned around to enter the tunnel, only to see three big cats.

"May I help you three?" I asked confidently. The one in the middle, was the biggest. He was a dark grey tabby with white paws and brown eyes. The other were similar, except they were brown tabbies.

"Well, I thought I saw a daring pretty kitty." The grey tabby, I'm assuming the leader, mewed. He laughed a harsh laugh.

"Look, get out of my way, and you won't get hurt." I hissed. _Oh boy. . . I'm dead now. . . what do they even want? _I thought. I could feel my legs shiver.

"Oh?" The leader mewed. He narrowed his eyes and stepped closer. "Who do you think you are, just yelling at the Triple Threat's leader? Do you know who I am?" He hissed.

"N-no. . ." I croaked. _They know I'm in fear! _I thought.

"I'm Nightmare, he's Rock," He pointed to the left, "and he's Scar." He then pointed to the right. _Oh no. . . I've heard of them. They're- they're. . . _I gulped. _Force Maters. _I thought. _They're not only Force Maters, but bandits, raiders, filthy- _My thoughts were cut off as the leader pinned me down.

"Please, no!" My voice cracked. He started to thrust on my lower body. I swatted at him and tried to kick him off. I felt something touch my. . . well, where do toms stick their you know whats to mate? It was. . . **wet**. I struggled. I felt IT slide in a little. I screamed. He started to thrust his member into me. . . out, in, out in. . . I felt. . . scared, but it was sort of. . . enjoyable. It really hurt though, I mean- look at him! He's humongous! I groaned, but was it in pleasure? Or displeasure? Oh Starclan save me... Just then I felt something enter my body. I gasped, looking down to see a liquid. . . white liquid over my bottom.

"Excellent." Nightmare smiled.

"No!" I screamed. I felt my body rage. My mind was pulsing fast, I growled loudly. I roared, actually **roared**. The cats stepped back. I felt Nightmare's member slightly come out of my core. "Get. Off. Or-" I hissed.

"Or what?" Nightmare hissed going deeper into me.

"Or. . ." I closed my eyes. "DIE!" I screeched. I opened my eyes and they flashed red. I knocked him off with one swipe of my paw. I hissed and jumped on him.  
"Who's being mounted now?" I hissed. I bit into his neck. I got off of him and flung him into the air. Scar and Rock looked up. Then at me backing up.

"Hey- we, we didn't do anything!" Scar exclaimed.

"Nothing but terrorize, rape, and kill innocent cats, hm?" I hissed. I pounced on him and slit his throat cleanly. Blood shot out. He choked out some blood. He was lying in a pool of his own crimson blood. _What is this power? I- I this is. . . AMAZING! _I thought. I watched as Rock fled through the tunnel.  
"Not so fast." I grinned. I jumped really really high, over the wall. I landed softly in front of Rock. He gasped in horror.

"Ivypool!" I heard a male voice. I hissed at Rock. He ran off. I turned to see Thornclaw. I blinked and the red went away from my eyes. He ran over to me. "What just happened?" He asked with a shaky voice.

"Nothing, none of your concern." I hissed.

"OK, something is wrong. Who were they? We need to get help, and go after them! Oh Starclan. . . your bleeding! Blood- all. . . all over you!" He mewed. "I swear they going to feel their insides busting ou-" I cut him off with a hiss.

"Its not my blood. I taught them a lesson. They won't be back." I snorted. Thornclaw lowered his head.

"Hey, whats that? A tunnel?" He asked. He walked to it and lowered his head into it. I growled. Before I knew it I was on top of him pinning him.

"NO! Its- its. . . nothing." I breathed. I furrowed my top whiskers.

"OK. . . are you sure?" He asked. I nodded. He dipped his head and looked back up at me with a worried face.

"Lets go back to camp." I mewed. As soon as we got back to camp, the sun was already hidden. I gulped.

"Good night." Thornclaw mewed as we entered the warriors den. He went to his nest. I went to mine and sighed. _Don't go to sleep Breezepelt. _I thought. I started to black out. My head became heavy and I yawned. . . . Just then something nudged my shoulder. I gasped, but my mouth was quickly covered. Breezepelt?

"Hey," He whispered. "I knew this would happen. Lets go." He lowered his voice a bit more. We silently crept out of the den.

"What if they see us? Or smell you?" I whispered. He 'sh'ed me. We quickly made it to the Lost Land. We went into the tunnel. And got up to see the beautiful waterfall. Breezepelt's eyes shimmered. I smiled. We stood straight up and laughed.

"That was daring." He said in a normal tone. "I hope they DON'T smell my scent." He snickered. I nodded. I leaned my head against his shoulder and sighed. I felt my face get hot. _Oh c'mon. . . _I sighed. We started to talk. Breezepelt said that he got seriously chewed out for ditching the battle. I laughed. We stared at the stars and smiled. Then we heard a noise. We jumped up. It came straight ahead, well. . . down? We're on a hill so. . . yeah. It was a loud roar, no. . . rumble. Like a mini earth quake. My eyes widened and I froze.


End file.
